Nothing Wrong With Being Gay! (BonnieXChica)
by IAlwaysHaveStupidNames
Summary: After finding out Bonnie likes Chica, Foxy tells Chica Bonnie is gay in hopes she doesn't try and get with Bonnie, but his plan to get with Chica backfires when she ends up spending more time with Bonnie because of it,or does the plan eventually work? will Bonnie tell the truth? or will he lie to stay close to her? [Bonnie x Chica and Foxy x Chica]Cover Image By Bonnie-Wabbit On DA
1. Chapter 1

**My second story, after getting an amazing review on my first story, (only 1 review) i've got enough courage to write another story, so this one was based off a comic, i cant find it now though, darn, well anyway, on with the story! also Bonnie is a boy in this one...**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

Another day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, today the restaurant was closed due to a snow storm, and because the company had such a low-budget, it was freezing cold, which ment most of the animatronics stayed inside the warmest room, the office, but it's not very comfortable when all of them were stacked up in there.

eventually groups by 2 went out to face the cold while the other stayed inside and chatted, this repeated for the whole day, at one point it was Bonnie and Foxy's turn to face the cold, "phew" Chica sighed throwing her hands up in the air, as she walked back into the office.

outside it was silence, a little small talk here and there, most of the time, Bonnie looked at the picture of Chica he hid in his suit, he looked at it whenever a child had dropped pizza on him or something like that, he sighed, looking at the photo dreamily, Foxy noticed this as he walked over to Bonnie, when he saw the photo, he smiled... mischievously, rubbing his hands together, he waited for the shift to end, as he came up with his master plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 - Still Closed<strong>

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Chica yelled out looking for the purple bunny, Bonnie turned around to look at her, he smiled, "Hi Chi-" he couldn't finish before Chica pulled him into a hug, "Foxy told me" she happily said, "uh.. about what?" Bonnie curiously asked, "about your feeling's silly!" "WHAT, he did!" Bonnie felt shocked, "but its ok, there's nothing wrong with gay!" Chica squealed, that's when Bonnie's eyes went wide

the words "there's nothing wrong with being gay!" replayed in his head, he sighed, as he heard an all too famiiar voice snicker in the background...

**Bonnie's POV**

Ugh, i cant believe Foxy did that! i knew i shouldn't have drifted off on our shift, well maybe this might be a good thing, since Chica found out she's been oddly close to me, maybe she thinks its ok to because im gay, if anything, i think Foxy's plan backfired since now she only hangs out with me, i wanna tell her but, i couldn't, I've never been this close to her before.

"ok, so, who do you like!?" Chica squealed, clapping her hands together, we were in the Parts/Service room together, i blushed, "oh please tell me! I'll give you my eyebrows" now that was a good offer, but i had to tell myself, i couldn't lie to her, "i.. um, i can't tell" he murmured, "oh please please please please please!", she pleaded and pleaded, "Chica, i-" wait a minute, if i told her, we would be even closer, "ok, fine!" i blushed, "i like.. Freddy, yeah, uh... Freddy" oh god, i can't believe that just came out my mouth, Chica squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down, she threw her arms around me, "You guys would be a perfect couple! i'll telling you what, I'll be your wingman!" she smiled in glee, while i looked unsure, "no, wing-woman!". i gulped, i backed myself up into a corner and i couldn't get out, oh lord...

after we had our chat Chica went to the kitchen to make pizza's, apparently we were gonna have a slumber party in the Parts/Service room tonight, that gave some time since i have a bone to pick with Foxy, i walked over to Pirate Cove, i opened the curtains to reveal the fox curled up in a ball, i chuckled and threw him out, "now, why did you tell her im gay?! i'm not gay!" i screamed in his face, he gulped, he was sweating more than the guard we scared last week, "Bonnie! c'mon the pizza's ready! get our sleeping bags!" i heard Chica joyfully shout out, i grunted at Foxy, "we'll talk later", i walked off to get the sleeping bags.

In the Parts/Service room it was actually really fun, Chica and i, played games, danced, a lot of things i never imagined being able to actually do with Chica, we had a lot of fun, well until Chica demanded i confessed to Freddy. "Chica, i have something to tell you..." i sighed, i had to tell her, I couldn't keep this up, but if i did, we might not be as close, this was one of those decisions where i had no idea what to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Now, YOU DECIDE! Will Bonnie admit he's not gay or will he still pretend to be to have more time with Chica!? tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**After 2 hours of hiding from society, i did it, i finally finished this, and there's more to come!**

**Now after reading through this i kinda believe its crap, but that's up to you!**

**Well, that's all for this chapter, did i do good? did i do bad? please be honest in the reviews! also, i will try to add some horror in due to Five Nights At Freddy's being a horror game after all, might even add in Golden Freddy, who knows? Speaking of Freddy, he didn't make an appearance in this chapter, oh well, now im gonna go chug some root beer down with Balloon Boy and Spaghetti Fox (Mangle), now i want to just thank you for reading this story, and have a good one! :)**

**That's All For Now Folks! -IAlwaysHaveStupidNames (ok that was really cheesy and now i feel bad)**

**(wow! exactly 1000 words- oh nevermind 1007!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! thanks you all for the amazing reviews! it really helps in making me write more! now, with the votes, Bonnie lying won! well last time i checked...**

_**Admit: 3**_

_**Lie: 5**_

**sorry other people wanting him to admit, but look on the bright side, at least the story goes on longer, and more Bonnie x Chica fluff! and Foxy x Chica, that's right! in this chapter Foxy tries to make a move on Chica! will he succeed!? or fail horribly!?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV<strong>

"What is it Bon Bon?" Chica asked sweetly, i quickly realised I wasn't in my own little world thinking of what I should do anymore, I realised if I wanted to spend more time with her, i had to lie, "oh.. uh um nothing" I stuttered, she looked at me confused, she knew something was up, i could tell, i looked at the floor, blushing, silence hugged the room, before i started to speak up again, "well, who's your crush?" i asked, that's when her eye's went wide, i chuckled a bit.

"well, I used to like this one guy" she started, what if that guy was me? if it was then who does she like now?! "but now I've fallen for someone else, he's brave, funny" she slowly drifted off, "uh, hello? please continue" i clicked my metal fingers in her face, "oh uh right, i like..." She whispered in my ear "Foxy", that's when it felt like my heart shattered into millions of pieces, and I couldn't find all the piece's to put it back together, like the puzzle they have in the backroom, '_well let's just keep acting normal' _i thought to myself...

* * *

><p><strong>Chica's POV<strong>

After Bonnie and I's talk about our crushes, we played a few more games and ate some more food, we eventually went to sleep, it was really nice to finally have someone I could go to in need, I knew he would alway's have my back, when we woke up, well I woke up it was just 6am so i decided to talk to Freddy, because maybe he might like Bonnie too, I smiled, to me they would look so cute together, as I kept walking i went past Pirate Cove, I looked at the sign, "Sorry! out-of-order!", poor Foxy, last time I heard he said he misses the little children, cute.

Before I could even think, I felt someone touch my shoulder, tap-tap, "um, excuse me lassie but is yer dad a baker? because ye got a nice set o buns" I turned around to Foxy, with flowers in his hand, he smiled, I blushed, holding my hand in front of my face, he passed the flowers over to me, which I gladly accepted.

"aye, lass, would ya like to have a date with 'ol Foxy tonight?" he said as he got on one knee, "I'd love that, Foxy" I smiled.

"aye! then it's a date?"

"it's a date" I said, pecking him on the cheek, before skipping off to find Freddy.

* * *

><p>It was about five minutes since I accepted Foxy's invite, before i found Freddy, he was backstage, as usual, snoring his head off, I tapped his metal head, he didn't budge, I did it again, same response, i sighed, I walked over to the kitchen grabbed 2 frying pan's and BAM! Freddy flew up, I couldn't help but giggle, "ugh, what is it Chica?" Freddy groaned, "Well, I was wondering, is there anyone in the group, you "Fancy"" I asked, a big grin spread across my face, "what? Chica, no i don't like anyone" he responded grumpy like, im sure he's just hiding it, but i promise will do anything to get them together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Bonnie's eye's slowly creaked open, he got up, yawned, and sighed, he left the mess he and Chica made, bags of chips and soda were everywhere, he opened the door, and got in his place, he picked up his guitar, he, Freddy and Chica, all looked at each other, ready for the storm of kid's about to pile into the restaurant, "Bonnie" Chica whispered, "what Chica?" Bonnie asked, "Foxy asked me on a date!" She whispered to him, "What!" his eye's went wide, Foxy's plan was working!

* * *

><p>Another long day at work, Bonnie and Freddy were the only ones on stage, while Foxy and Chica were out on their date, Bonnie sighed, he realised he would never get the girl of his dreams.<p>

Meanwhile, Foxy and Chica were both enjoying the date, Foxy knew Chica's favourite pizza, and made 2 of them, well, tried to make them, "aye, you like the pizza lassie?" Foxy asked, Chica hated it, it was burnt, and she swore she saw a hair in it, "oh, its great Foxy! you should make more!", "really!?" Foxy excitedly asked, "N- yes of course Foxy!" she hated the pizza, but she didn't want to hurt her crushes feelings, after a lot of talking mainly Foxy talking about his 'Adventures', Chica was quite fascinated by them though, they watched a movie, before falling asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

><p><strong>On Stage<strong>

Bonnie slowly drifted off, Freddy sitting next to him, it was silence since Chica left, just as Bonnie was about to fall asleep, "so you're gay huh?" Freddy chuckled, Bonnie glared at him, "shut up"...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was Chapter 2, I feel like this was a bit of a downgrade from the first chapter so sorry about that, but yeah, i just wanna thank you all for the kind reviews, just so you know, the next chapter may be a little dark, I haven't decided if I want to do the story like that yet though, but yeah, for now, I'm thinking of using it, PS: should I add a little Bonnie x Freddy? or just leave them alone? I'm not sure yet, so tell me in the reviews! oh and if I should add the toys in too!<strong>

**- IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


	3. Christmas Chapter!

**Mwahahaha, I tricked you! you really thought I would let Chica and Foxy be a pair!? I don't even picture them together in anything, ahem *cough* *cough*, excuse me, but yeah I would never do that to the fans of this story!... or would I? Mwhahahahahhahah! No but in this chapter, a little tiny bit of Bonnica! (don't worry they'll kiss soon), CHRISTMAS WOOOO, and Foxy is a bit err... Violent... So this chapter may be a bit "Sensitive" for some, so if you are easily disturbed, I suggest you don't read the chapter... actually. read it. i'll try to make it not that bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month After Chica and Foxy's Date<strong>

**Bonnie's POV**

We barely saw, Chica anymore, in fact, luckily for Foxy, because of Christmas holiday's, we had about half a week off, Freddy and I decided to decorate, often Freddy would insult me with stuff like, "C'mon! you're gay! you should know where the star goes!", i just ignored him, i knew he was just trying to make me mad. tonight was as they call it, "Christmas Eve", one child told me about it a while ago, people give present's to each other, now, the Fazbear Family has caught on with tradition, and for once, Chica and Foxy were out of Pirate's Cove.

But, Chica seemed... different, she wasn't the loud, outgoing person we knew her as, she was quiet and shy, "Hey Chica!" i smiled at her, walking over to her and Foxy, "it's been a while, huh?" i joked, she just looked at me and shrugged, i shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>Now it got to the time of opening presents, most of the presents we normally opened were good, but could be better, although Foxy alway's manages to get good presents for everyone, well when i mean good, i mean new stuff, like not found on the ground, like once he got Freddy tampon's and while they weren't Freddy's favourite gift, i thought it was still nice that he actually got Freddy something.<p>

Anyway, back on topic, so Foxy gave his gift's out first, he got me a... Carrot... I wasn't sure how to feel about that, Foxy gave Freddy some toilet paper, which Freddy threw away, and he got Chica a bunch of flowers, she loved it of course, I sighed, there was no way I could compete with that...

now it was time for Chica to give out her gift's, she gave me a pair of eyebrows, she passed them to me, i started to tear up, i looked at her and hugged her, "thank you so much!" i cried, she just nervously chuckled, She also got Freddy a new microphone, and got Foxy a picture of them together.

Then I gave out my gifts, i gave Foxy a roll of duct tape, i didn't put too much effort into it, it sure made Freddy laugh though, i gave Chica a new cupcake, and Freddy a new hat.

Freddy then gave out his gift's, he got us all little plushie of all of us, I'm guessing he found them in the prize corner, even though that place got closed off ages ago.

* * *

><p><strong>After Christmas Party<strong>

**No One's POV**

Chica sat down with Foxy in Pirate Cove, "uh Foxy, i need to talk to you" she murmed to the Fox, he stood up,"What is it Chica?", "Well..." Chica started, "I don't think this is working out, you're a little bit too demanding and i-" she was quickly cut off by Foxy holding her throat with one hand and holding her up against the wall, his eyes, black with little white dots in the centre "you leave me and you won't see that gay friend of your's ever again" his grip tightened, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND", by now Chica had tears rolling down her eye's "yes" she cried, Foxy released her, "now get to bed" he grunted, Chica followed his orders.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Bonnie and Freddy both sighed, they realised they had to clean all the mess they made, Bonnie sighed, "i'll go get the broom", as Bonnie walked down the hallway, he heard a familar voice crying, his ear's perked up, and opened the door to where the cleaning supply's were, only to find Chica on the ground crying, "Chi-Chica?" he stuttered, "Bonnie!" Chica cried, wrapping her arms around the Bunny, "please help me..." Chica whispered into his chest, "what is it?" Bonnie asked curiosly, "...Foxy" she slowly said the animatronic's name, before Bonnie could talk they both heard evil laughter, they didn't know who it was but it was coming from the prize corner...

before Bonnie knew it, the world around him went black... he fell to his knee's and held his head in pain as a childs laughter replayed in his head,

**SAvE THEm**

**HeLP tHEM**

**SaVE HeR**

**sAvE HiM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**you can't**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**or can you?**_

* * *

><p>Well, that was chapter 3,it was shorter than usual but eh, at least it was entertaining... right? And YES the Puppet will come into the story! well you actually get to choose if but that's later in the story, now, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, i hope you saw the reference to the story No More Pizza, anyway until next time, Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate and Goodbye!<p>

- IAlwaysHaveStupidNames


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! NO! im not dead! NO! i did not abandon this! YES! i know, i took my freaking time, sorry about that, well, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Tonight wasn't like any other night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a crying Chica laid in Bonnie's arms as Foxy was no where to be found, although they never checked Pirate cove, just incase he decided to attack them, although, sounds of scratching, and bricks falling were heard from the closed down attraction, leading the 3 to believe he was trying to bust out of the restraunt.<p>

Bonnie sighed, looking at Chica, tears kept scrolling down her cheeks, hugging the lavender rabbit tighter than ever before, "Chica, i know this isn't the right time, but..." Bonnie thought, was it the right time to confess? would she be mad? would she be dissapointed? all these thoughts ran threw his head, he sighed again, "i'm not... actually gay" he admitted, cause Chica to stop sobbing, she looked up at him, "what?" she asked.

"i just... Said i was because i wanted to spend more time with you..." Bonnie admitted, looking down in shame, "Bonnie, why would you wanna spend more time with me?" She asked, "Because, Chica, i- i- i like you," Bonnie whispered, "alot", Chica smiled, but it quickly faded away, "Bonnie, i'm sorry, but i don't think im ready for a relationship yet, i mean, there was a time where i liked you, but, with all this going on right now, i think i might still love him" She felt horrible telling him, but she knew it had to be said.

Bonnie looked at her, he tryed his best to hold back the tears, he stuttered "i-uh im gonna go" he talked faster than ever, storming off the stage, all the way into the prize corner, tearing off the two planks of wood keeping the kids and staff out, lying against the box, Bonnie held his head in his palms, his sobs were interupted by the loud sounds of screams, before quickly ending again, "Hi there" a gentle voice said, Bonnie looked up to a see a puppet, scaring him a bit, the puppet chuckled, "Im Marionette" Marionette introduced himself, Bonnie sighed, "Hi Marionette", "What's got you down" The Marionette asked.

"I admited to the girl i like i love her, she turned me down, because she still likes this guy called Foxy" Bonnie sighed, The Puppet chuckled, placing a hand on the lavender rabbits shoulder, "i can fix that" he grinned, Bonnie's ears perked up, "Really!?".

"Yeah!" The Marionette smiled evil like, before Bonnie knew it, the Marionette dissapeared into thin air, only leaving a black smoke behind, the smoke wondered around the room, looking at it's contents, before look at Bonnie, like a rocket, the smoke flew into Bonnie's chest, before becoming nothing, the smoke dissapeared.

Bonnie was suprised, what was happ- Bonnie's eyes turned black with white dots in the centre, he stood up, and walked out of the Prize corner...

_Time For The Main Attraction_

_The Story Must Be Told_

_Time For A Chain Reaction,_

_It Never Gets Old_

_Some Bots Get Satsifaction_

_Breaking The Mold_

_Some Bots Are Just Distractions_

_Some Bots Are Just..._

**_GOLD_**

* * *

><p>Bonnie stormed out of the restruant, moving to the back of it, it was blocked off by the fence, that was nothing to Bonnie though, punching the fence, it went flying, Bonnie watched, as Foxy fell out of the brick wall, after hours of hard working, he finally made it out, he was safe, or so he thought, "Foxy..." Bonnie grunted, this wasn't the real Bonnie.<p>

_I'm Not The Bad Guy_

_I'm Just A Bit Suprising_

_It's Not Worth Losing Sleep,_

_It's Not Worth Analyzing_

Bonnie slowly walked up to the now panicking Foxy, picking him up by the throat, "HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" Bonnie angrily asked, "IMAGINE HOW SHE FELT!", that was when Foxy's eyes went the same as Bonnie's, Foxy growled, bitting into the lavender bunny's circuits, causing him to drop the Fox, Bonnie threw a punch at him, missing and ending up making a new hole in the wall, Foxy kicked Bonnie in the stomach, causing him to stumble back, before Bonnie lunged at the Fox, ripping out a ear, making Foxy whimper in pain, Bonnie chuckled, "It warms my servo's to hear some fresh screams," Bonnie went back, to ribbing out Foxy's circuits, determined on killing the Fox._  
><em>

"THIS...IS...HOW...SHE...FELT!" Bonnie screamed, ripping out wires, Bonnie stopped, realising Foxy was a goner now, kneeling down at Foxy, Bonnie wiped the blood off his face, Foxy lifted his hand up, (well his hook xD), "It.. wasn't me, it was the 6th..." Foxy's arm dropped, all that was left was Foxy's lifeless body, time had stopped for Bonnie, his eye's dissapeared.

Bonnie shook his head, like he just woke up, coming to his senses, Bonnie looked at Foxy's body, he was now a broken fox **(dat reference tho)**, Bonnie instantly panicked, "Foxy! oh my god, Foxy! what happened!?" holding the fox's lifeless body up close, sure, Bonnie hated Foxy for what he did to Chica but, they were best friends for a long time, until, She arrived.

Little did Bonnie know, 2 figures stood behind him, a gold one, and Him...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahahahaha i had it all planned! Foxy was alway's doomed! so you're more than likley wondering, where was the Bonnie x Chica!? well, to be honest, i myself don't know yet, maybe Bonnie tell's the group Foxy escaped although we all know Bonnie killed him, well Marionette technically did but, look we'll figure it out in later chapters, and Golden Freddy! eh? again, i'm SO sorry i left this story for so long, so yeah, if you have any idea on what i should do with the whole Bonnie x Chica situation, go tell me in the reviews, oh god how i love your reviews!<strong>

**Like the new profile pic? luv you guys 3 - IAlwaysHaveStupidNames (Or I Always Have Stupid Names for you people who didn't know!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! i think, Yeah! OMG guys 2,000+ views!? i didn't think this story would even get 500, thank you so much for your reviews i love every single one of them! in this chapter Marionette is messing** save them** with us, causing **_save us _**us to- wait this isn't Chapter 5... wait, i haven't eve- ade- hapter 6 yet! what's going o- ======= *static noises***

* * *

><p><strong>ÍŒ„´‰ˇÁ¨ˆˆØP{∏"Ò"Ô˝Ï˜Â<strong>

_help them_

**doc.5 not responding**

_save them_

**Loading... doc.6 instead**

_it's me_

**Ó ÂıÁ Ïˆ∏˜Á©˚∏ÒÂıÇ†ÔÎÍ®Ó**

_it's all fantasy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cha <em>**_it'sme _**_pter__ 6_**

Bonnie sighed, throwing his hands onto the shelf of the bathroom, his head aching in pain, he looked at himself in the mirror, **It'S mE**, he grunted, he left the bathroom moving to the guards office, pulling out a magnum from the desk, the lavender bunny sighed, aiming the weapon at himself, he tightly closed his eyes, a single tear fell down his cheek, -BANG the gun went off, piercing through the robots head, Bonnie fell to his knee's, holding his head in pain, before everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait! you can save him! save us!" those words spread across the blackness, you, (yes YOU) looked at the text, you typed in,<strong>**"What? who are you?", "Im.. i can't say- just, please save him! make sure he helps them, i know the plan, we need to get you back to chapter 5! YOU can change the story!" the text appeared, you typed, "but, what about IAlwaysHaveStupidName's chapter 5?" "It's gone! You have to write it!" you thought to yourself, how do we write this story, "but i-" "JUST WRITE IT" you sighed, stretching your fingers out before writing Chapter 5...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It had been a week since, the incident, Bonnie was still trying to figure out how it all happened, he knew he killed Foxy, but, it wasn't him, he didn't know what to think, he thought back to what happened before he blacked out, um, Chica, Foxy escaping, the Marion- That was it! the Marionette, he wanted to tell his friends, but they didn't even know, telling them would make them mad at him, probally not believing what he said, he sighed, Foxy's body was still outside, waiting for staff to discover, Bonnie thought he should break the news to Freddy and Chica, but they would kill him, he had to find a way to show them it was the puppet, but there was no way the puppet would admit it was him, Bonnie sighed, throwing himself onto the stage, "i need some sleep" he murmured

The next day Bonnie was woken up by the sounds of screams, his eyes went wide, realising the scream was Chica, he raced down the hall, hearing another scream come from Pirate cove, he knew what was happening, Chica found Foxy's, well the remains of Foxy, she picked up his lifeless body, asking for him to wake up, Chica found Foxy when she was cleaning out Pirate cove, she looked back at Bonnie, seeing his face went pale, "Bonnie... they... killed him" Chica managed to say, she wasn't holding back tears, if anything, she was just in shock, Bonnie picked up the chicked and hugged her, making sure she didn't see Foxy's body, "Chica... I..." he couldn't spit out the last part, it finally came out, but in a whisper "killed him".

Chica immediatly pushed Bonnie, "WAIT WHAT!?" she angrily asked him, obviously furious with what Bonnie had admitted, "i didn't do it! it was the puppet! he controls me!" he shouted, hoping Chica wouldn't hurt him, Chica got only more furious, "Oh sure! blame it on a puppe-" Chica was interupted by the sound of lighting, she dropped to the ground in pain, holding her head, she heard giggles, she looked around, nothing, just darkness, she looked to her left, Golden Freddy appeared, Chica screamed stepping back at his sudden appearence, "hey hey shh!" Golden Freddy shushed her, Chica obeyed and quickly went quite.

"Chica, you need to help them, the puppet is trying to kill you guys off one by one!" Golden Freddy panicked, "he is controlling Bonnie! he has to be destroyed, before he destro-" the sound of a shank interuppted the golden bear, "Goldie?" Chica asked, Golden Freddy didn't reply, he slowly backed up, before his head fell off, his knee's fell to the ground, following the rest of his body, as he fell to the ground, the Marionette appeared behind him, before charging at Chica, the robot screamed-

"Chica! Chica wake up!" Bonnie screamed at the chicken, "Chica, c'mon, please!" Chica's eyes slowly started to open, revealing her purple eyes, "do you believe me now?" Bonnie asked, Chica sighed, "come on, we got a puppet to catch" Chica smiled, earning a lift from Bonnie, both of them were stopped by Freddy, who called, "uh guys, you think you can explain this..."

As the 2 arrived at Freddy, he pointed to the stage, curtains were ripped, boards in the floor were missing, the three looked around them, watching as the whole Freddy Fazbear's Pizza started to decompose before their eyes, "well, where could we find a puppet?" Bonnie asked, Chica shrugged, while Freddy had a different response, "Why?" he asked quickly, "We need to find the Marionette" Chica chirped in, Freddy's eyes went wide, "well, i know this place but, there's a chance he's there, i mean, i don't think we should becau-" "Where is it" Bonnie and Chica said in unision, "Jinx!" Chica shouted, "look guys, we shouldn't it's be abandoned since 1987, look, we'll go, but, i'll be leaving after 30 minutes, and you guys can stay longer"

"Sounds good" Bonnie smiled, Freddy walked off, mumbling something about toys, Chica smiled looking at Bonnie, "we're gonna do it Bonnie, we'll get that puppet", Bonnie smiled back, "haha, yeah, for Foxy... Look, i hope it doesn't have to be awkward between us because of my liking for you, i understand you still like Foxy and i-" Bonnie was cut off by Chica pulling him into a kiss, at first his eyes went wide, before kissing back, Chica smiled, "Take that as my response" before walking away, leaving Bonnie standing there, awe struck...

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Bonnie did it! well Chica did it, BUT THEY KISSED! ABOUT TIME MYSELF, other than that, Golden Freddy died, :c WHO WILL DIE NEXT!? i think it's obvious, or is it? *evil laugh intestifies*, no but thank you for reading! remeber to leave a review! ok, its 3am so i will be going to sleep now, hope you guys enjoyed! goodbye!<strong>

**You will never know my gender ;) - IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Chapter 6! i am going to be trying to make this not as complex as the last chapter, but i don't know what my brain does when im half asleep, but yeah, so this will be the last chapter to include you, or is it? but don't worry about that because it will be short, (the part including you) so yeah, last time i checked, school is in Febuary, so i plan to finish this before then, if not, then chapter's will take longer to write, ya'know i can't just go, "screw school, i got things to write!", so if the story goes on longer than then, you might as well call this story abandoned everytime i dont post in over 2 weeks... (PS: Toy Bonnie's a girl in this, i know he's a male, but c'mon, we all saw him as a Female at one point)**

* * *

><p><strong>You looked at you're screen, typing in, "hello?" no response, you said again, again, everytime, it didn't respond, wait, what happened last chapter, Bonnie got his kiss, Golden Freddy die- that was it, you killed off the one character aware of the situation you were in and one trying to help you...<strong>

* * *

><p>Freddy sighed, walking in front of the group on the sidewalk, it was 1:00am and the streets were empty, one car passed every few minutes, Freddy mumbled about how they were going to get killed, while Chica and Bonnie discussed their favourite pizza flavour's, while holding hands.<p>

Freddy stopped, they probally had been walking for a hour or so, "This is it..." Freddy groaned, Bonnie and Chica stared in awe, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, still with the grand reopening sign on it, it was old, spiders webs filled every corner of the building, "Guys are we sure we shou-" Freddy was interuptted by Chica who grabbed Bonnie and his arm and ran into the abandoned restraunt.

The door slammed open, dust flew away in a hurry, flie's flew away from the remains of pizza, an excited Chica ran in, she stopped as soon as she realised where she was, she was dismantled here, "do you really the Marionette would be he-", the ground started shaking, 2 seconds later and it ended, the sounds of metal clanking with the concrete ground was heard, before seeing a red light in the middle of the hallway, Freddy turned on the light reavealing a blue bunny, one of his ear's missing, his whiskers gone, his left eye busted out, likely from teenagers, he was also missing his foot, although his endo-skeleton was still there, Bonnie flinched, "You..." he growled at the blue bunny, who walked back in fear, tear's strolling down her eyes, "No! please you don't understand!" throwing her blue body into Freddy's arms, she cried into his chest, "Mangle and Freddy they took power and i-" "woah woah woah, easy there, we just need to know where Marionette is and we'll be out of your hair," Freddy asked, placing the bunny down,

"well, i wouldn't know but, Freddy would, and well, he's kinda, the main figure, and he's changed, he's not so, happy... after you guys replaced him..." she uneasily spoke, rubbing her arm, well, what was left of it, Chica looked around noticing, how much this place died after they left, leaving the conversation, she walked over to the carousel, seeing her, Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy in a more, cartoonish form, she smiled, looking around she saw a human looking animatronic, holding a sign with the word "Balloons!", in his other hand, a stick, she guessed, it was normally a balloon, she inspected the animatronic, it was dead, that was for sure, "Poor thing" she whispered, she crouched down to his height, Chica sighed, "Hi!" Balloon Boy smiled, earning a jump and scream from Chica, falling back, Bonnie ran over to Chica, helping her up, "Chica what happene- ...Balloon Boy?" he asked, "Hi!" Balloon Boy waved, "Where's Captain Foxy?" he asked, Bonnie looked down, "Foxy... passed away a while ago Balloon Boy" "... W-What?" Balloon Boy asked, tears began strolling down his, "i know sweetie" Chica cooed, holding him in her arms, "He's in a better place now though" Balloon Boy, tried to talk, but nothing came out...

After minute's of crying, Balloon Boy finally calmed down, and learned about what the Marionette had done, "Well, i guess i'll show the boss you guys are here..." Toy Bonnie sighed, opening the door for them, they all walked in, the first thing they saw was a desk, filled with spider webs, and a old chair, "Here the-ey ar-re Mr Fazbear" Toy Bonnie stuttered, "Good job Bonnie" he said, waving her out, the door closed, the chair span around revealing Toy Freddy Fazbear, the bears eyes had been busted out, his hands revealing his endoskeleton, and multiple scratches around his body, he chuckled "Well well well, Balloon Boy, i see you've awaken, well, if it isn't the original team, where's Foxy? may i ask?" Toy Freddy smiled, he knew Foxy died, "he died" Freddy grunted, "Sorry what was that?" Freddy asked, grinning madly, "he died" Freddy repeated himself, "say agai-" "HE DIED!" Freddy screamed throwing his hands onto the old desk, "Very rude Mr Fazbear," Toy Freddy murmured, "and Bonnie! how are you?- actually you know what i'm already sick of this, lets just move on, what do you want?", "We want to know where we can find the Marionette" Chica told him, "Oh, well sweetheart, while i hate to break your heart, Marionette is a amazing member of our team, well, founder, we could never give that type of info away, Mangle!" he called for the animatronic.

the sounds of metal clanking together ended as the animatronic appeared, "hello spider fox" Bonnie joked, rolling his eyes, earning a growl from Mangle, "bag them" Toy Freddy ordered, "Wait what!?" Chica asked, a bag was thrown over her head by Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie threw a bag over Bonnie's head, "sorry" she whispered, Mangle threw a bag over Freddy's head, "Hey! you can't do this we ca-" BANG! Freddy's body fell to the ground as Toy Freddy chuckled, holding the baseball bat he just hit Freddy with, "Freddy!?" Bonnie asked, before facing the same fate, the same going for Chica, their bodies fell to the ground, "Ok, Girl's lets get these body's into the Parts/Service room" Toy Freddy said, dragging Freddy's body, Toy Chica carried Bonnie and Mangle carried Chica, leaving Toy Bonnie and Balloon Boy to just watch, Toy Bonnie felt guilt wash over her...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! we saw the toys! What's Toy Bonnie thinking of doing!? no Bonnie x Chica in this one, sorry! :c but, hey it was interesting, i hope, ok well now for some well derserved sleep :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! - IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeez, Chapter 7, to be honest, this story was never supposed to go that far, like, as soon as Bonnie killed Foxy, bam! the end, but i decided to tweek it at the last minute, well onto Chapter 7! remember to leave a comment, i'm in love with comments and also, im thinking of doing a zombie FNAF fanfic, (thanks to left 4 dead 2 mods) tell me if you think that good actually be a good idea, anyway enjoy! PS: i know, Toy Bonnie's a guy, but to me he's a girl, sorry for that :P**

* * *

><p><strong>4 Month's Later<strong>

**Marionette's Location Still Unknown**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been closed down...**

An unconcious Bonnied layed on the floor of the Parts/Service room, "Bonnie?" Chica asked, watching as the bunny's eye's slowly peaked open, he looked up, "C-Chica?" he stuttered, "Bonnie!" Chica smiled, throwing herself into Bonnie's arm's "How long was i out?", "4 Month's" Chica said, the word's repeated in his head, 4 month's, where was Freddy?, where was Marionette? "where's Freddy?" Bonnie asked lifting himself and Chica up, "Toy Freddy, he, made Freddy his assitant..." she looked down, thinking of what happened while Bonnie was out.

Multiple days past, Bonnie and Chica were treated like slave's, little did they know, someone had a plan to help them escape, "Bon Bon! it's your shift to watch the 2 love birds!" Mangle shouted out, throwing the key's into Toy Bonnie's hand, "I'm on it Mangle" she smiled, running over to the office, where Bonnie was cleaning up after Toy Freddy, Toy Freddy, dropped his drink on the ground, "oop's" he smiled, "pick that up maggot" he said as he walked off, hands behind his back, "hey purple, get over here" Toy Bonnie shouted out, Bonnie sighed, walking over to Toy Bonnie, "what is i-" Bonnie was interupted by his replacement, who handed him a pistol, "you know what to do, get your friends, and start firing", Bonnie smiled, grabbing the pistol, "Thank you", "I got more in my office, its in Party Room 4, the one with the paper plate... Things, just go there with your friend's, be careful though since Mangle's office has a special alarm, meaning the police even get called, get her out of there, and you might make it," Bonnie smiled, "now get back to work maggot!" screamed Toy Bonnie, winking at Bonnie...

It was all ready, Chica and Bonnie have to take back Freddy and everything would fall into plan, he handed Chica a pistol, and giving himself one, he kicked open the door, shooting up into the air, the 2 ran to Toy Freddy's office, opening the door, the 2 ran in, "hand over the bear!" Chica shouted, Toy Freddy froze in place, passing Freddy over, "thank you!", the group, ran down the hall, only to hear the sounds of siren's to start, that was it, Mangle's alarm, Bonnie turned around, noticing the Mangle looking at him, he frowned, raising his weapon, Toy Chica then appeared, causing Chica to raise her gun at the toy version of herself.

This was it, the 2 animatronics had blocked them, until, BANG!, Toy Chica looked at her chest, noticing a hole had appeared through her chest, she fell to her knee's revealing Toy Bonnie, with a shotgun, Mangle jumped in attacking Bonnie, "argh!" Bonnie screamed in agony, as the Mangle started tearing on his face, Toy Bonnie and Chica ran over, putting as many bullet's as they could into Toy Foxy, Mangle let out a shriek, letting go of Bonnie and falling to the ground.

Silence filled the air, the alarm had stopped, and Toy Freddy had ran past them, out of the restruant, that was it, silence, until Bonnie screamed at the fact the Mangle had torn off his face, "Oh no! no no no! not again!" Bonnie cried, "FREEZE!" a police officer pulled out his gun at the 4, before realising who they were, "what the fu-" BOOM, the officer went flying back, Toy Bonnie reloading her shotgun, the other's looked at her in shock, "what the hell Toy Bonnie!?" Freddy screamed, "let's just get out of here" Toy Bonnie mumbled.

The 4 ran out the building, they were met with 4 Squad car's, all with guns aimed at them, the animatronic's decided to make a run for it, bullets flew, back and forward, eventually with one hitting Freddy in the shoulder, "ARGH!" Freddy screamed, holding his shoulder in pain, Toy Bonnie stopped, "Toy Bonnie!?" Chica asked, watching as the other female robot, started firing at the police, "Run! just leave me! I'll give you some time!" Chica run back or forward, unsure to leave the blue rabbit, she sighed running back up to her friends, looking back, she watched the blue bunny be filled with bullet's before dropping dead.

The 3 kept running, before coming to a halt, realising that the police, would have stopped by now, "What are we gonna do? Freddy's is probaly closed down, and my face is messed up because of spider fox!" Bonnie asked, touching the remains of his face, "don't worry, we'll try and find Mr Fazbear and see what he can do about it," Chica smiled, Bonnie sighed, slowly falling down on a fallen tree, Chica soon moved up to him, "Chica?", "yeah?" "without a face, I understand if you don't really wanna be my girlfriend anymo-" Bonnie was interupted by Chica, kissing him, "shut up" she playfully smiled, before falling asleep in his arm's...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i have to admit, even the part with gun's even got me a little bored, maybe you thought differently i hope so, and yay! a little Bonnica, don't worry, i'll try and put in some Bonnie x Chica next chapter, where they go find Mr. Fazbear! also, sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in there, i don't check my work, yeah i know, i'm really REALLY lazy :P, well, leave a comment, fav, and follow! thank you very much for reading and goodbye! <strong>

**- IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh god, there's no Bonnie x Chica in my last 2 chapters (well except the end of Chapter 7) trust me, im trying, but, eh, i've gotta get a whole chapter, just them, anyway this chapter will have quite a bit of Bonnica (but sadly not alot) again, about the last chapter, yeah, i just wanted to get them out of the restraunt, due to it being, not very romantic, i still feel a little bad about Toy Bonnie's fate, but who knows? maybe she's still alive? *evil smile appears*, again i want to apologise about Chapter 7, it could've been way better, if i put more effort into it, well anyway onto the chapter!**

**Oh, i also wanna give a big thanks to Bonnie-Wabbit on DA for letting me use his fluffy picture as a cover :) **

* * *

><p>It's been 2 days since the crew escaped from the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's, they had found a small house in the middle of the forest, it was abandoned, it looked like someone left in a hurry, but they shrugged that off, and prepared for there stay, the moon risen over the sky, by morning they would have to go into the city, hopefully finding Mr Fazbear, until then, Bonnie had no face, the lavender bunny sighed, holding where his face was, before drifting off to sleep.<p>

Morning had came and the animatronics were all ready, to locate Mr Fazbear, they would first go to their restraunt, so they did, Freddy opened the door, and walked in, followed by Bonnie and Chica, the 3 looked around, seeing the restruant was abandoned, Bonnie checked the office, Chica checked the kitchen and Freddy checked Mr Fazbear's Office, Freddy slowly opened the door, seeing Mr Fazbear, "Mr Fazbear?" Freddy asked, causing him to jump back, "Oh, Freddy, there you are, where's the others?" Mr Fazbear smiled, seeing his, as he saw it, family return, "I'll go get them" Freddy walked to the kitchen to get Chica, only to find both her, and Bonnie kissing, "c'mon you two love birds, Mr Fazbear's here" Freddy chuckled, causing the 2 started to blush madly.

"Oh my... Bonnie what happened!?" Mr Fazbear asked in shock, "spider fox happened" Bonnie sighed, "you think we can get him a new face?" Chica asked, Mr Fazbear smiled, pulling out a Bonnie mask from his desk, "I always keep spares", after 2 hours of tightening bolt's and such, both Freddy's arm and Bonnie's face was now back to normal, **(Im sorry! i can't find anything romantic with someone who doesn't have a face!) **after that, Freddy and the other 2 explained what happened to Mr Fazbear, he got up from his chair and walked around Bonnie and Chica, "two's robots being able to feel love, amazing, and how long has it been going on?" causing the 2 to smile at each other, "about 5 months" Chica held Bonnie's hand, "Oh, so cute, wait 'till you have kid's of your own" the 2 blushed, "well, gang, it's time to reopen Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

**Minutes Later**

**Kitchen**

Chica sat on one of the bench's looking up at the ceiling, thanks to Mr Fazbear, all she could think about was children, _"we've only been together for 5 months, and like he would be ready for kids" _Chica thought, right now, the main focus was Marionette, they couldn't forget about that, _knock knock_, the door slowly opened, revealing Bonnie, he closed the door behind him, placing himself down next to Chica, "we still need to find that puppet" he whispered, Chica nodded, "what's wrong?" Bonnie asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, Chica decided to lie "what Toy Bonnie did back there, she sacrificed herself so could escape," "ok, i know that's sad, but what's really on your mind" Bonnie smirked, Chica smiled, but it quickly disapeared, "what Mr Fazbear said about us, that we'd have kid's some day, i got me thinking... But, i know we can't have one, we're so early into this relationship and Marionette is still out there.." it left Bonnie speechless, kids?! Bonnie smiled, "i think you just need to get some sleep," he didn't want this conversation, not at all.

Soon enough, the sun rose up, Bonnie woke up with Chica under his arm, he smiled, gently leaving here, there was about another week until the restruant opened again, _save them_, Bonnie froze, _you can't_, Bonnie's hands started to shake, he looked down at them, he looked up, revealing the Marionette staring at, Bonnie growled, grabbing the Marionette, only for him to disapear in thin air, "what the-" everything went black.

"Oh Bonnie, you're weak, fragile, just like the one you adore, it won't be long before I snap your necks, oh and I thank you for letting dear Toy Freddy survive, or it would be one against two, and, that's not very fair is it?" Marionette's voice echoed through his mind, "what? there's 3 of us" Bonnie replied, "Oh, yes, that's right, the bear," Marionette appeared in front of Bonnie, clenching his fist, before the sounds of cracking was heard and then there was a scream, it tore through Bonnie like a knife, Bonnie woke up, seeing Freddy bleeding out, as the puppet stood over him, smiling demonicly, before Chica ran into the stage, looking at the 3, she screamed, causing Marionette to look back, he held his hand out, making the door shut in her face, "goodbye Fazbear",

_...shink..._

Mr Fazbear looked at Freddy's lifeless body, now on a table in the kitchen, sighing, tears rolled down all their faces, Chica held Bonnie as if she was hanging on for dear life, they looked at their now deceased friend, Bonnie flinched, people were dying, all because of Marionette, he had to be stopped, the restraunt would take about another 4 weeks to open due to Freddy needing a new replacement.

As Freddy's body was carefully strapped into a box, a crying Chica was comforted by Bonnie, it hit her more than the other's as she looked up to Freddy as a father figure, well, until she started hanging out with Foxy and Bonnie more, "Chica, I know, it's horrible, but, we have to defeat Marionette now, for Freddy, Foxy, and Toy Bonnie," Bonnie patted her back, tear's rolling down his face too, Chica looked at Bonnie, wiping away her tears, "and the golden one" she whispered, Bonnie held her hand, "For all of them"...

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! Will Marionette finally be stopped?! will Bonnie and Chica have their own special chapter! Where the hell is Marionette? Where the hell is Toy Freddy!? and where the hell is Balloon Bo- oh wait... NO ONE CARES.<strong>

**No but i hope you enjoyed Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! A Bonnica chapter, you're welcome internet, NOW REPEAT WITH ME CHILDREN, "BONNICA IS OUR LIFE, BONNICA IS OUR LOVE, IF WE DO NOT SURRENDER TO BONNICA, WE WILL BE BANISHED TO HELL FOR ETERNITY", ok good, anyway, we're coming close to the end ;(, but you never know, it's possible i may think of a sequel, anyways this is on Valentines Day, since i should done with this story before Febuary 2nd, anyway enjoy the Chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>

**2 Months Later**

**Valentine's Day (Yay day off!) ((of course it is, im so predictable :D))**

Bonnie sighed as he looked out the window, a freezing cold coffee he held in his hand, The Marionette still appeared in his dreams, often taunting him about Freddy's death, he sighed again, Chica was no where to be found today, looking at the window again he noticed Chica standing behind him, sadly smiled, tilting her head a little bit, she wrapped her arms around Bonnie, lifting her head over his shoulder, "Happy Valentine's Day dear" she smiled, kissing him on cheek, he smiled, "you too, honey, Chica pulled out a CD and put it in front of Bonnie's face, "oh no, not that song Chica..." Bonnie groaned, before Chica grabbed his hand, threw the disk in to the CD Player, the music started up, the catchy beat making Bonnie end up with him and Chica dancing like fools on the stage, spinning each other around as Magic Night by The Village People played, they giggled as the song started for a second time, panting, Bonnie smiled kissing Chica and handing her a bunch of roses, "oh Bonnie!" she hugged him, "I love it!" before skipping off into the kitchen, which Bonnie and Chica had now made into a little room for them.

Bonnie smiled, alone again, he got down from the stage, turning off the song, exiting outside to the behind of building, the door's closing behind him, he put his hands to his hips, looking at the sky, the sun was rising, he felt a Chica put her arm around him, nuzzling her head up to his chest, they both looked at the sky, a nice orange, they thought back to everything, Bonnie pretending he was gay, Foxy dating Chica, Bonnie admiting he wasn't gay, Foxy's death, the toy's, Freddy's death, they joked about Foxy's pickup line _"excuse me lass, is ye dad a baker? cause ye got a nice set o buns"_, they laughed at it.

"Guess i was dating the wrong guy" Chica smiled, playing with Bonnie's fur, he chuckled, "yeah, mainly since they weren't me", "what?" Chica asked, "nothing" Bonnie quickly replied, Chica smiled, playfully hitting him on the head, "although it's true" she murmured, Bonnie chuckled kissing her hair, "Uh, excuse me? am i interupting something?" an awkward, faint voice asked, they turned around to see Freddy's replacement, he was just like Freddy, there was no difference, just a different voice and personality, and maybe a little smaller "What is it... Freddy?" Bonnie, hesitating on saying his name, "well, Mr Fazbear, wants to see us".

The 3 walked into Mr Fazbear's office, sitting down, Chica held Bonnie's hand, Mr Fazbear's chair span around revealing him, "Thank you Freddy" Mr Fazbear smiled, "well, anyway, what i called you for was that, we at Freddy Fazbear's have decided that we are going to introduce a new animatronic to the crew, but we have no idea what it should be, so, if any of you have any suggestions, please tell us," Chica grin grew bigger as Mr Fazbear continued, but it disapeared as she realised Bonnie would never want a child, "ok, thank you for listening, carry on," Mr Fazbear smiled as the 3 exited out.

Bonnie took another swig of his coffee, before the mug landed on the table, he smiled looking at Chica, she whistled a toon as she took pizza out of the oven, placing it on the table, before sitting down next to Bonnie, Freddy watched from afar, his eye peeking from the unclosed door, watching the 2 have small talk, before Bonnie sighed, "Uh, Chica?" Bonnie asked, "What is it Bon Bon?" Chica smiled, her view never leaving the pizza "I was thinking..." Chica looked up at Bonnie, "maybe we should have... a... baby"...

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahah CLIFF HANGER! but yeah! BABIES! *squeels* i hope you enjoyed, it was alot shorter than usual so, sorry about that, but trust me, im planning the finale to be THE BEST THING EVER! anyway, i hope you enjoyed :), OH YES, PLEASE READ THIS PART so most of you might know InesTheLostAngel, if not, she's the one who made the Bonnie x Chica fanart and the one with the 2 sleeping together under a blanket, yeah, well now they have X'es over them and, yeah, well, its believed she took her own life, while it isn't confirmed, it's sadly likely due to her journal post, so, i hope we can all just take a moment to think about how much of an amazing artist she was...<strong>

**- This Chapter Is Dedicated To InesTheLostAngel.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for no updates, i made an instagram page, and already got 600 followers! anyway, that kept me busy for a while so sorry about that, i just wondered how many people see the cover picture and shudder in disgust xD anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Chica's jaw dropped as those words escaped Bonnie's mouth, a baby!?, she threw herself around Bonnie, "Oh Bonnie that'd be amazing," hugging him, she opened her eyes, only to the Marionette behind Bonnie, she eyes went wide, she blinked and he was gone, she shook it off as it was just her, so she and Bonnie walked into Mr Fazbear's room, Chica tugging on Bonnie's arm, the door closed behind the twoas they both blushed looking down as Mr Fazbear smiled at them, "Hey, whats wrong?" Mr Fazbear asked, "oh nothing" Chica said, "just..." "just what?" Mr Fazbear asked, "Well, you know how you're getting a new animatronic?" Bonnie asked, Mr Fazbear nodded, "well, we're wondering if that could be our child..." Bonnie smiled, Mr Fazbear looked delighted to hear the requesting, clapping, "of course Bonnie!", both Bonnie and Chica looked each other, before embracing each other with a hug, "but..." Mr Fazbear started, Bonnie and Chica stopped celebrating, "you see, if you want a child, you'll have to, give us a description of what you want, but that could go wrong, or we could take the safe route and well, Chica could have the baby, like a human..." Chica's smile slowly dissapeared, like a human!? sure, their child would be, natrually theirs, but, was she really ready, she thought to herself, to bad for her, she had already said "YES!" without thinking.<p>

"Great! Chica, Bonnie, follow me please," Mr Fazbear got out of his chair, guiding them to a unknown location to them, it was a lab, something like it, and after a long 5 hours, the team believed, Chica and Bonnie had their child coming on the way...

**Month 1**

Chica decided to go to bed early, leaving Bonnie, the new Freddy and Mr Fazbear all together in his office, they talked as Mr Fazbear pulled out 3 bottles of beer out of his desk, handing it to his friends, "Um, Mr Fazbear, we're robots, we can't have this," Freddy awkwardly spoke, "Pffft nonsense, i always made sure you had feature for you to drink liquids, just incase any child was curious" he smiled as Bonnie gulped down his bottle, "to Bonnie on his journey to fatherhood" Mr Fazbear smiled, holding up his bottle, which the other 2 copied, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a femine scream was heard, causing Bonnie to drop his bottle, he ran to the kitchen, seeing his and Chica's bed, all messed up, empty, frying pans scattered across the floor, Bonnie fell to his knee's as he heard Freddy and Mr Fazbear chase after him, "No no no no no no no no... I CAN SAVE HER, I CAN SAVE THEM" Bonnie screamed as tears rolled down his eye's, he failed her, **_you can't _**, he couldn't, Marionette was right, he never could, he failed so many people, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Freddy, and now, the love of his life...

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown<strong>

Foxy sighed, playing with his ear, Freddy, along with Toy Bonnie were all sitting in a corner, trapped in a small room, full of animatronics, most Freddy and Foxy had no idea existed, like, who the hell is Chuck .e Cheese?! thats when she appeared, Chica screamed still, causing every animatronic to look at her, she stopped realising where she was, "Im... dead?!" Chica asked herself, "ahoy lassie!" Foxy joyfully wrapped his arms around her, "Oh g-god, I R-REALLY AM-M DEA-D!" Chica stuttered, "Chica, you're not dead" Freddy looked at the chicken, "ye, aah its great to have me beauty back!" Foxy grinned, kissing her, "ahh- Fo-FOXY!" Chica pushed away, Foxy's head turned to the right a little, almost like a dog, "Foxy... i um, i'm dating someone else..." Chica looked down in shame, Foxy's anger grew more and more, "WHAT!? i'll kill the land lubber!" "FOXY! IT'S BONNIE SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Freddy held back Foxy, Chica put her hand on her belly, "aye, what are ye doin las?" Foxy asked, pushing Freddy away, Chica's eye's went wide, "well, im... pregnant with Bonnie's child," Chica awkwardly smiled, causing Foxy to rage again, "WHAT!? I SWEAR I'LL RIP THAT BABY OF HIS APART!" Foxy shouted, causing Freddy to hold him back again, as Chica gasped at what Foxy had said, "Hey now Foxy, we should respect her, she is pregnant," an animatronic named Chuck .e Cheese pointed out, standing up, Foxy growled at him, this would be a long day...

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

Bonnie sighed, everyone was gone, he took another swig of his beer, before hearing footsteps, "Bonnie, i think it's time you go to bed..." Mr Fazbear smiled, walking up to Bonnie, **you can't**, **you can't save them, you can't, **The Marionette appeared in front of Mr Fazbear, causing him to step back a little, "oh, Mr Fazbear," Marionette held out his hand, causing Mr Fazbear to fly out the room, Bonnie looked back at the puppet before both he and the puppet dissapeared, "BONNIE! BONNIE!" Both Chica and Mr Fazbear said unsion, both of them in different places.

Chica shook Bonnie up, his eye's slowly opening, he groaned, rubbing his head, he opened his eyes seeing Chica, "Chic!" Bonnie joyfully cried, they threw each other into their arms, as Foxy growled at the site, Bonnie was introduced to all of them in the small cell, about 25 animatronics were in each cell, days passed, nothing happened, until one day, Balloon Boy followed Marionette through the cells, BB had never seen them before, so of course he was frightened by seeing his own chained up, hours later, Marionette was asleep, Balloon Boy had returned, he looked around, seeing nearly all of them looking at him, he looked up, seeing a red button on the wall, curious, he pressed, the cell doors were opened, and all hell broke loose, animatronics rushed out of the cells, eager to find the puppet, "Let the riot begin..." Balloon Boy smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo! CHICA IS PREGGERS, THE RIOT HAS BEGUN, ITS 1am AND I STILL HAVENT POSTED THIS YET! Anyway, YES! we are getting close to the ending, :( BUT hey, if you want, if you really want a sequel, i may concider, and hell, maybe even make your own little stories about this if you want! anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes, im sooooo tired, i hope you enjoyed, goodbye! <strong>

**omg! Chica's new nickname is Chicanuggets! xD -IAlwaysHaveStupidNames**


	11. The Bad Ending (Not Cannon!)

**Well guys, this is it, this is... THE END, will Marionette finally die!?, will Chica have the baby!? will Bonnie kill Foxy again!? i hope you enjoy the end to my most popular story yet, i love all of you guys for reading and reviewing this story, hell, someone asked for this to be on wattpad, i think, or maybe it was my other story, look, anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! if you are really dissapointed by this, im so sorry, maybe i might think of a sequel, but right now i might take a break after this since im really lazy, anyway, here is the moment you've all been waiting for, i present to you... THE BAD ENDING! AND OMG FNAF 3 TRAILER! :D **

* * *

><p>Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Freddy and Toy Bonnie where the only ones left as all the other animatronics stormed out the doors, Balloon Boy giggled as thousands of animatronics ran past him, he ran through the crowd into the cell, "CAPTAIN FOXY!" Balloon Boy cheered, hugging the Fox, the four smiled at the two, as Foxy finally smiled for once since Bonnie appeared, "Where are we going now guys?" Toy Bonnie asked, Bonnie smiled, "To the puppet".<p>

Meanwhile Toy Freddy watched in fear as the animatroics flew out of the cell's, he looked around, noticing one of them banging on the door, trying to get in, his eyes widened, he shook his head, looking back at the tv screen, trying to block out all the sounds of scatching and screaming at the door, it wasn't long before the door broke down and Chuck .E Cheese characters swarmed the room.

"Ok, so, we need to turn off the power first if we wanna get to him" Toy Bonnie explained, as she looked out of the cell, "and how do we do that lass?" Foxy asked, "well, we need to get into the security room," "Dat's where Toy Freddy is!" Balloon Boy raised his hands, "Great!" Toy Bonnie cheered, "ok, Bonnie, you and me will go to the power room, while Foxy, Chica,Freddy and Balloon Boy go to the exit," "Wait, what!? Foxy is not going with Chica-!" "Don't worry Bonnie, i'll keep an eye on Foxy" Freddy reassured him, Bonnnie sighed, "Fine, but, just, keep Chica and the baby safe".

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were the first to leave, "ok, so you know where you're going?" Bonnie asked, "yeah, of course," Toy Bonnie replied, "you know, when we find Marionette, what are we going to do with him?" Bonnie stopped, he never really thought of that, "we'll figure that out later" Toy Bonnie looked at Bonnie uneasily.<p>

The two finally arrived at the office, where Toy Freddy should of been, they opened the door, "Jesus Christ..." the 2 murmured, the room was a mess, the windows had been broken, blood flooded the small room, and Toy Freddy was no where to be seen, most of the camera's where just static, Toy Bonnie ran into the room, sitting down on the bloody chair, she began to type into the keyboard, Console, "power_off 1" Toy Bonnie chuckled, "Marionette will be dying to see us" rubbing her hands together, "Really?, that was the best pun you could come up with?" Bonnie sighed, "Oh! like you could do any better!" "OH YES I CAN!".

As the two argued, something crept out of the shadows, slowly creeping up behind Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy jumped out of the darkness, using Toy Bonnie almost as a shield, causing Toy Bonnie to scream, "get... out" Toy Freddy murmured at Bonnie, Bonnie put his hands up, slowly exiting the room, closing the door behind him he looked around, the halls were empty, his thoughts were interupted by the sound of a scream, followed by a thump, Bonnie turned around, opened the door to see Toy Bonnie's body on the ground, face first, he gasped, before Toy Freddy threw a punch at him, hitting him in the cheek, Bonnie shook his head, he frowned, running straight at Toy Freddy, both of them screaming

* * *

><p>Foxy sighed as they kept walking, "Ok guys, we take this elevator and we should be where the Marionette is" Freddy smiled, looking down off the walkway, before a whole different tile started, the 4 looked around, looking over the rails, they noticed that there was lava beneath them.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie uppercutted Toy Freddy in the stomach, winding him, Bonnie threw another page, this one at his face, the computer light shon upon them, "THAT BABY IS GONNA DIE BONNIE!" Toy Freddy shouted, before getting punched by Bonnie again, "shut up" Bonnie grunted, stomping on his stomach, causing the bear to cough up blood, it wasn't long after that, Toy Freddy died, Bonnie panted, noticing the 2 lifeless bodies around him, he sighed, exiting and throwing the door behind him..<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Balloon Boy asked as they kept walking, "i hope it's a boy" Freddy smiled, "i want it to be a girl" Chica looked down at her belly, "I hope it's both! what about you Foxy?" Balloon Boy happily stated, Foxy grunted, "i hope it's none" "what?" Chica asked, "nothing" Foxy growled<p>

* * *

><p>This is was it, Bonnie was finally here, Marionette's liar, the only exception, the doors were sealed shut with the only way opening them was a code, Bonnie tried everything, "1111" <strong>beep <strong>"1112" **beep **"1113" **beep**... "1987" **beep,** Bonnie growled, "Ugh! i hate that sound! i **beep **hate **beep **you **beep **sound!" Bonnie slammed his hands on the keypad, tired, Bonnie put his head against the wall, "ok, ok, who would know about secret codes..." as the last words echoed down the hallway, the air suddenly got colder, "i think i know a guy!" a cheerful voice echoed through Bonnie's head, before a yellow bunny appeared.

Bonnie screamed, "what are you!?" "Im your child!" the yellow bunny smiled, "just kidding! or **WaS i?**" the last words sounding demonic, "anyway, on to what im trying to say, i've been keeping an **EYE** on you, and i must say, im impressed you got this far." The yellow bunny circled Bonnie "R-R-Really?" Bonnie stuttered, "look, the point is, i like you, how's about you lemme give you a hint, yeah? I'll help you with that code" the yellow bunny smiled, "i only ask for a small... FAVOUR... in return", Bonnie look at him confused, what would this bunny want?, "and what's that?" Bonnie asked, "hmmm, well, let's see, i would like a puppet, so how about when you're done with that puppet i'll have him" they yellow bunny smiled, "Fine" Bonnie smirked, shaking they yellow bunny's hand, "Great choice kid!" the yellow bunny threw his hands up in the air, before poofing into thin air.

The doors unlocked, all of them, and Bonnie got to see her again, they both ran to each other down the hallway, "Chica!/Bonnie!" the two cheered, Bonnie span Chica around, but their time of happiness was interuppted by the Marionette's voice, "Awww, how sweet" Bonnie growled, as the rest of the group joined the two, "aye, c'mon guys, let's get him" Foxy grinned.

The five of them ran out to Marionette, "it's over Marionette!" Bonnie shouted at the Puppet, now standing face to face with Bonnie, "is it Bonnie? is it really? Why? why would you want to kill me? i gave you the biggest gift known to man Bonnie...", "W-What?" Bonnie stopped, "I'm the reason you're still on this earth Bonnie, you weren't always a robot"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<br>Marionette's POV**

_"i was human like you once..."_

whatever you guys are doing, it sure sounds fun! i wish i can join...

**Help Him**

My Mom is gone and left me all alone.

I can't see

She was the light in my dark.

Her lullaby and warmth is all i remember

I heard a car engine.

"What's wrong little one?" asked the man

**I'm hungry...**

**I'm cold...**

**I'm lonely...**

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry.

Stay here."

I sat and waited

I heard footsteps.

"Who's that!?" i questioned.

The man before replied.

"**IT'S ME**"

I smelt food.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

I thanked the man.

I heard him drive off.

I thought he helped me...

I-I felt numb.

I couldn't move.

He tricked me.

Mom?

Mom...

I couldn't stop crying.

Mommy...

He tricked me..

Just like how everyone did in my miserable life...

_Tricked me..._

_Backstabbed me..._

_Left me..._

**USED ME**

_Like a puppet..._

I didn't want you to suffer too...

PLEASE!

**S.A.V.E T.H.E.M**

**H.E.L.P T.H.E.M**

**_you can't_**

No... I'll save you

I won't be alone...

My friends... I'm giving you a gift...

_**The Gift Of Life...**_

* * *

><p>"But, thats impossi-", "No Bonnie, he's right..." Freddy sighed, "What?! We, we were humans..." Chica looked down, "NOW FOXY!" Marionette screamed, causing Foxy to grab Chica, Chica screamed "LET GO OF ME!" "Chica!" Both Freddy and Bonnie shouted, before Marionette held up his hand, causing the two to be in mid-air, as they all struggled, Balloon Boy looked around, scared, he darted out of the room.<p>

"BB!?" Freddy screamed, "It's too late now Freddy..." Marionette smiled, throwing Freddy into the concrete wall, killing him instantly, "FREDDY!" Bonnie and Chica screamed, this was it, He won, they lost...

Bonnie sighed, "Please, just let Chica go..." Bonnie cried, "Hmmm, how about... no!" Marionette grinned, before he picked up a bit of concrete, throwing it at Chica and Foxy, "NOOOOOOO!" Bonnie cried, his body felt numb, he gave up, he knew this was it, everyone he knew was gone... Marionette threw him on the ground, this was it, that was when he appeared, the yellow bunny, "YOU!" The Marionette spat, the yellow bunny chuckled, "IT'S ME" before dissapearing into the Marionette, Bonnie looked on in horror as The Marionette screamed in pain, "Hi there buddy!" the yellow bunny giggled, as he took over the Marionette, "NO! THIS IS WRONG NO!" The Marionette gulped.

"There's only one way out of this..." The Marionette stopped everything, his body fell to Bonnie, it was over... that bunny sacrificed his life for Bonnie, and Bonnie wished he didn't...

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

Bonnie drove in his SUV, nothing had changed since he lost Chica, his life was gone, but his body was still here on earth, he lost everyone, Chica, his child, Freddy, everyone, Bonnie looked at the road, was it all worth it?

_it wasn't_ Bonnie thought to himself, he stopped the car, before slamming his foot on the pedal, the car sped past every other car on the road,

before Bonnie did it... Bonnie was gone now... and now... he was with no one... just him... and the darkness...

**END**

**Stick around for the good ending :3**


End file.
